Season of Faith
by xXxCrimson HeartxXx
Summary: First Fic! Lili's spent numerous Christmases  alone, but it's not like this one can't be an exception... Lili Rochefort/Lars Alexandersson.


**Season of Faith**

Lili Rochefort stared at a picture of herself and her mother by a Christmas tree and sighed. It had been a long time since she'd really had anyone to celebrate the holiday with. Most holidays had been spent trying to forget the loneliness that was her constant companion. Sebastian's company had helped her forget loneliness, but he was probably spending Christmas with his family.

Lili had considered attempting to find solace by hosting a Christmas party with all her friends, but they already had plans. Asuka Kazama had left for her annual trip to her parents' house, Ling Xiaoyu was spending her time with Panda, and Julia had planned to spend her Christmas somewhere Lili had no idea about. And Lars Alexandersson was too busy with his work.

And there was no way in hell she'd ever spend it with the most-hated Jin Kazama who didn't seem to be busy on the occasion, and since the man she had called "Father" all her life was out on a business trip, that left her alone on the one holiday that families spent together. Lili put the picture down, wandered over to the couch, and curled up on it. Since the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, she and Lars had slowly begun to get close. The best she could hope for was a call from him. Maybe in a few days, he'd drop by so that she could give him his present, too.

Lili picked up her cordless phone and settled it in her lap, hoping for a call. "Come on, Lars," she whispered. "Call me - just so I know you're okay..." Her fingers plucked at the blanket.

Lili's face lit up when the phone rang. She answered it as quickly as she could. "Hello?" she said, hoping for none other than Lars.

"Hello Emily - Merry Christmas."

She smiled in relief as his familiar voice came on the line. "Lars," she acknowledged. "How are you?"

"I'm as fine as I can be. How about you?"

"Well, completely _lonely_, and it's all _your _fault" she said finally.

"Oh, really? Look down from your gallery," Lars's voice rumbled softly.

Lili got up, walked across the room, and threw open the gallery doors and peered down. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who was standing outside her door. "Lars," she breathed. She bounded down the stairs before eagerly opened the door and motioned him inside.

He came inside quickly, and she pulled him up next to the fire. "It's freezing out there - why didn't you let yourself in? You're more than welcome at my house."

"We're nothing more than friends, Emily. I didn't want to ruin the occasion if you had someone here for Christmas."

Lili reached for his hand and pulled him closer to the fire. "You know that I don't have visitors at my house on special occasions."

Lars sat down on the rug and gently tugged her down with him. "But I still have work,"

"But it's dangerous," She said with a hint of concern in her voice. "I mean, you have to fight almost every day, and you'd think I wouldn't be worried about you."

"I can take care of myself perfectly,"

Lili stared down at their still-clasped hands. "I know," She looked up at him and smiled tentatively. "It's just that when you're around, I don't feel lonely anymore. I know you have a lot of work to finish, but… sometimes I feel worried when you take too long on it. I know you can take care of yourself, but you know how I'd feel when you're hurt."

"Emily," he said softly. "Do you actually think I'd hurt myself?"

"Yes, well… no actually. But you know, sometimes when you're not careful, you might." she countered.

Lars let out a "Hmph,", and pulled her closer for a hug. Lili leaned into him, marveling at how natural it felt to just touch him.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you." Lars tucked her head underneath his chin and held her.

Lili sighed in content. Lars's arms felt safe, as she hadn't felt this good in a long time. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," he said. Throwing caution to the winds, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Lili stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't what she thought kissing Lars would be like. The kiss was soft, and sweet. It was full of love for her, with a hint of passion simmering underneath. She sighed, and stroked his tongue with hers. After all the waiting, after all the time that she'd denied her feelings, she just didn't feel like resisting anymore.

The kiss ended slowly, and they stared at each other, amazed that it had finally gotten that far. "I love you, Emily," He said.

She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek, feeling the day long stubble. "This isn't a good idea, Lars," she choked out, "but I love you, too."

Lili kissed him. It was a kiss full of promise - a promise of a future where they could be together, and that there would be no more Christmases spent alone.

And so it was on that cold, dark, Christmas, that two lonely people came together, but that loneliness might be banished forever in the season of faith.

For those who don't know, Emily is actually Lili's full name and of course, it wouldn't be hard to imagine Lars calling her that. So anyways, did you like it? Please review! No flames.


End file.
